


A Table For Two- Date Ficlet

by KagedBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Readers are gender neutral unless stated otherwise, But if you feel their OOC please tell me!, F/F, F/M, I do my best to keep them in character, I'm more than willing to fix it up, It's just a bunch of one-shots really, Multi, potential angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagedBird/pseuds/KagedBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of ficlets from my tumblr. Felt they were too cute, and probably won't get enough attention just by being on there alone, so I decided, "What the heck!" and boop, here they are.</p>
<p>Consider it an... intermission of sorts for Precious People.</p>
<p>So! Enjoy these cute meaningful "short" stories between these beautiful couples. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trips for Two

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Road trip  
> Pairing: Gaster!Sans x Reader
> 
> _(Immediate words: “Fuck yeah, hahahaha!!”)_

You grunted as you lifted and set the cooler in the back of the car, wiping the sweat from your brow. It was a hot, hot day in Ebott City. Summer was out in full bloom, with everyone- every student, really- free from responsibilities.

That included you!

You just finished up your sophomore year of college! Yay you! And now, after a long, painful time of sleepless nights and mental breakdowns from stress, your boyfriend had decided you deserved a nice little vacation, in the form of a road trip.

“Hey babe, ready to go?” G’ grunted from the door, locking it behind him. You closed the trunk and smiled brightly.

“Heck yeah I am! I’ve been waiting for this for weeks!” He accidentally let it slip early one lazy night that he wanted to take you out to explore the areas further out of Ebott City, and you had been excited ever since.

G’ chuckled at your enthusiasm, walking over to place a gentle, toothy kiss on your forehead. “Let’s get shakin’, then, shall we?” You hummed in agreement, moving away to pull him down and plant one on his teeth. He growled in approval before pulling away with a smirk.

You knew if you continued this way, you’d never make it on the road, so before he could even make a saucy joke to get under your skin, you ran around him and opened the car door. “Let’s move out!”

G’ chuckled to himself as you got in the front seat and shook his head; making his way to the passenger seat. You were too adorable for words.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we’re headed the right way?”

“Yes dear.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit! I think we missed the exit.”

_“Rerouting. Make a U-Turn at-”_

“Son of a bitch!”

 

* * *

 

“Why are we stopping again?”

“Well, G’, unlike Monsters, human’s have this lovely thing called a _bladder._ ”

 

* * *

 

“Get your feet off of Terry’s dash.”

“What? Who’s Terry?”

“My car??”

“Who the fuck name’s their car _Terry?_ ”

 

* * *

 

“G~.”

“…”

“G~!”

“Hn.”

“Are you seriously giving me the cold shoulder because I named my car Terry, which is nearly the same name as J-”

“Don’t say it!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t have any monster food? Oh, okay. Thank you!” You glared over at G’ who looked just as disgruntled as you felt. “Who the fuck doesn’t sell Monster food in this day and age?”

“Hell if I know babe.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god finally,” You nearly weeped at the sight of the sign signalling your correct exit number; flipping your blinker as you moved over to the far right lane. “Thank you whatever beings apparently exist above. Thank you for your mercy.”

“You’re talking to yourself again.”

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“We are _not_ staying here, G’.”

“What? What’s wrong with it?”

“Do you see the building?”

“…Yeah?”

“It’s an octagon, G’. Those are bad luck.”

_“Get in the fucking hotel.”_

 

* * *

 

G’ sighed as he scrolled through his phone on the uncomfortably firm bed; waiting for you to get out of the shower. Apparently whatever ‘bad luck tropes’ you seemed to follow were true. There was no pool to relax in at the hotel (really, with it this big? No pool?), the lights were very shotty, and the neighbors were very loud. Even with the thick walls.

When you had entered, you were even too skittish to talk to anyone. He felt bad for forcing you into a place you hadn’t felt comfortable, but it was the only one for miles, and you both severely needed sleep.

Sending Papyrus a message to let him know you were both safe in a hotel, no matter how shitty it was, and would take a selfie as promised in the morning. G’ smiled at the quick influx of texts from his brother before clicking the phone off and laying it on the night stand beside him.

You opened the door to the bathroom, a disgruntled frown on your features as you dried your hair; clad only in a giant shirt and boxer shorts. “I hate these stupid firm towels. Have they never heard of softeners?”

G’ chuckled at your groaning, shifting to the side of the bed as you ‘fhumped’ face first into the duvet. He watched you with a grin as you sagged into the bed with a grateful whimper.

“I don’t care how firm this thing is; my ass is so sore from sitting all day, and it feels so good to stretch out.” As if on que, you rolled over on your back and snuggled close to his side; stretching all over him and the bed with a wide grin.

“Oof, watch it, babe,” He snickered, nearly getting smacked in the face by your hand. “Easy with them weapons of yours.”

“What? You couldn’t possibly be talking about… these guns?” You flexed proudly, looking dorky as hell with a towel on your head, covering a third of your face. G’ couldn’t hold in his guffaws, pulling you down to lay on his ribcage.

“All right show stopper, time for bed. Give them guns a rest.” You chuckled, flinging the towel on to the ground without a care and snuggled up to your boyfriend’s chest; a gentle smile on your face.

“Night G’. Thank you for taking me on this trip.”

He smiled softly, running his fingers through your hair just the way you liked it. “You’re welcome babe. Get some sleep.”

You gave a big sigh before fully lulling into sleep; eased by the soft strokes on your scalp.

Maybe octagon shaped hotels weren’t _so_ bad…

Your eyes flicked open as the lights shorted out; groans coming from the neighboring walls and from down the hallway.

Nope. Still bad luck.


	2. I Need That Bikini, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60\. Amusement park/Water park  
> Pairing: Alphyne
> 
>  
> 
> _(Immediate response: “Oh, this is going to be fun, huhahaha!”)_
> 
>  
> 
> _(Response After: “Why the fuck are all of these ending up so long?!”)_
> 
>  
> 
> _(God I hope I did these two justice. I feel like Undyne came out… not Undyne. Let me know if I should redo this, cause I totally can.)_

“Heck yes!” Undyne cheered, pumping her fists into the air. “A place that’s completely filled with water?? And scary rides? Count me in!”

Frisk clapped their hands together gleefully, excitement clearly written on their face. They made a very obvious jeering motion over to Alphys- who was hanging out with Sans on the couch as they talked about some science stuff- and sneakily handed the fish woman a second pass.

“Wuh?” Furrowing her brow, Undyne looked back and forth between the ticket and Alphys; red blooming on her cheeks. “Oh. You want me to take Alphys there too?”

Frisk nodded excitedly once more before slowly signing out ’D-A-T-E’. Undyne’s face turned a bright red, clenching the tickets tightly.

“I-I thought we’d all be going, punk.” Frisk shook their head and motioned between the two of them. Obviously the kid was set in their ways of the two wanting to go alone.

Undyne sighed and crossed her arms in a very not-Undyne manner. “I haven’t even officially asked her out, kid. I know she likes me, but what if she’s busy with science stuff or somethin’?”

Frisk merely gave Undyne a smug smile and a pat on the leg. Confused as hell, Undyne could only watch as Frisk skipped away and settled themselves into Sans’ lap; hugging Annoying Dog on their own lap when he jumped up to play.

Going off on assumption, Undyne really could only guess that they had simply given her a comforting pat for confidence. Undyne looked at the slightly crumpled tickets in her fist and groaned. She wasn’t good with mushy shit! It’s why it took so long to confess in the first place!

Writing the damned letter was hard enough, but asking her out on a date?

Wait. Why was she being such a pansy about it? It was Alphys! She could totally do this. Undyne wasn’t a wimp. This wasn’t wimpy hour!

Undyne grit her fangs and stomped over to Alphys with a bright flush on her cheeks; immediately grabbing everyone’s attention. She gulped, but thrust out her fist to Alphys and showed her the ticket.

“Let’s go out on a date, nerd.”

Alphys sat in silence for a few seconds before her entire body turned red; covering her face in embarrassment. “O-oh, my goodness! A d-d-date? U-uh! O-o-okay!”

Undyne relaxed a little at the yes, grinning wide and proud. Yeah! She had a date with the cutest nerd ever! “Awesome, let’s go!”

“G-go? R-right now?” Alphys was shaking a bit, but peeked out from behind her hands as Frisk and Sans snickered to themselves. Undyne shot them a glare to shut them up, but it didn’t seem to work too well with the flush on her face. “Wh-where are w-we g-going?”

Undyne’s face bloomed with a near manic grin, images running through her head. “Not important! But we need to go shopping! Right now!” She stuffed the tickets in her pocket before hefting Alphys up into her arms and dashing out of the house. “See you nerds later! FUHUHUHU!”

Frisk smugly held out their hand to Sans who sighed and slipped them fifty G. “All right, all right, ya beat me.”

_“Told you I could get them out of the house really fast.”_

“Where’d ya get the tickets?”

Frisk reached down into Annoying Dog’s fur and pulled out a very impeccably clean lollipop shaped like a Froggit. _“Toby finds a lot of cool things and gives them to me. I’m glad he didn’t slobber all over the tickets like the last piece of paper he gave to me.”_

Sans chuckled at Frisk’s disgusted face, giving them a gentle ruffle of their hair. “Well, you both did a doggone good job. Heh.”

Frisk made another disgusted look on their face before licking their lollipop and sticking it on Sans’ teeth in a silent rebuttal.

 

* * *

 

 

“U-Undyne, wh-where are w-we g-going now?!” Alphys squealed as she clung around Undyne’s shoulders; half melting in her arms, and half wanting to scream at the speed Undyne was running at. It was impressive, really, how fast she could move while holding the rather large lizard woman.

“Shopping, you nerd! We need certain clothes for the park we’re going to!” Undyne couldn’t help but run- she was too excited! She’d have to thank Frisk later, having forgotten in her haste to leave the house. The runt loved that dog, so maybe she’d get something for the both of them? Whatever; she’d do it later.

Her biggest priority of all right now was absolutely buying Alphys the cutest bikini the woman would ever see and absolutely spend the day gawking at her. It was the best idea she had ever had, and Undyne honestly couldn’t stop her SOUL from beating so hard.

Skidding to a stop in front of a shop, Undyne charged in- carefully!- and set the shaking Alphys down, and looked around for an attendant. All around her were monsters and humans alike, staring at them due to the entrance- but one sharp glare sent them scattering or sending them back to their business in no time flat.

Yeah, that’s right. Bunch of punks.

“C-can I help you two, miss?” A very brave human slowly approached the two, an awkward smile on their face. They were wringing their hands nervously, but all Undyne cared about was that they worked here.

Making sure Alphys would be okay for a few moments, Undyne strode over to the human and pulled them aside to whisper her requirements in their ear. After telling them what she was looking for, they seemed much more at ease, and easily pointed the way to the bikini section.

“Oh, yes, of course! It’s right over their to the left, about three isles down, and then a right. It’s a very large selection, so please take your time!” They smiled happily as Undyne clapped them on the shoulder in thanks and slipped twenty gold into their smock pocket for their help; easily picking Alphys up again and hoofing it over to the clothes area before the human could protest.

Undyne always found it odd that humans _always_ protested getting something for doing something nice. Frisk explained it was how most people were raised, so they didn’t seem greedy or selfish, but Undyne thought it was absolutely stupid. You did good, you get goods. Deal with it.

Alphys squirmed in her hold again, causing Undyne to snap out of her thoughts and peer around for the bikini section. “U-Undyne, wh-what are you-?”

“Can it, dork. It’s a surprise for you.” Undyne ignored the flush on her own cheeks, grinning down at her love interest. “You’re gunna love it! Just a little while- aha!”

Every part of Undyne perked up as she set her sights on the various coloured bikini pieces and one pieces on hangers and shelves. It was like a paradise, imagining Alphys in every single one of them.

“B-bathing suits?” Alphys stammered, her tail curling nervously underneath her. “W-we’re going t-to a water p-park?”

“Heck yeah! It’ll be awesome.” Undyne set Alphys down and placed her hands on her hips. “You pick out mine, and I’ll pick out yours. Deal?”

“O-oh,” Alphys looked around, frowning lightly. “A-are you s-sure? I-I don’t think… you’ll find anything my size here…”

Undyne snorted, whipping out her phone and sending a quick text to Mettaton. “I’ll find something, all right. Don’t you even worry about it, babe.” Giving Alphys a quick smooch on the forehead, she gave a wide smile. “Now get searching! I wanna catch some waves or something at that park!”

“O-okay…~” Alphys’ head began to steam as her body once again turned completely red; glasses fogging up from her overheating. Undyne bellowed out laughter as she gently shoved the lizard further into the bikini section and began searching for an outfit herself.

 

* * *

 

With MTT’s measurements of Alphys’ size, it really wasn’t that hard to find bathing suits for her. Her chest wasn’t really large (more of a rounder… sort that signified she had a female body?), but the hardest part had to be finding something for her tail. It was causing Undyne an insane amount of frustration.

So much so that she complained about it to Mettaton, and he immediately told her to tell him where they were. She only promised to do so so long as he didn’t actually talk to Alphys, and that he _only_ helped to find a bikini bottom.

That was never his style, and she knew it, but she wanted to get in and out, and just enjoy looking at her potential girlfriend.

…

She wasn’t even apologetic for that. Too many images of cute, adorable, round Alphys in a bathing suit that sent her SOUL beating erratically in her body. It was too much.

Undyne face palmed to clear her thoughts again before watching a- poorly disguised- Mettaton roam through the clothing options; making ‘tsk'ing noises every so often.

“Undyne, darling, are you certain there is nothing else?”

She sighed, pinching the area where her nose would be if she had one; keeping her voice low. Alphys was in the changing room, trying to get a bikini bottom off from her tail. Again. “For the last time, Mettaton. We’ve asked three different salesmen and they all said the same thing; they don’t normally have shoppers with tails.”

Mettaton made a disgusted noise again, hurrumphing at the comment. “Honestly, who doesn’t make something cute for someone so adorable? I bet I could make something in no time flat and absolutely wipe out all competition! These stores are certainly lucky I haven’t gone into the store business just yet-”

 _“Mettaton,”_ Undyne hissed, her one eye gleaming dangerously. “If you don’t find me a bikini for my girl _stat-_ ”

“ _Your_ girl?” Mettaton cooed, grinning wide. “Oh Undyne darling, I didn’t know this was a _date._ ”

Undyne snarled in his face, narrowing her eye further. “Say one word that doesn’t involve a bikini and your so-!”

“U-Undyne, i-is everyth-thing all r-right?” Alphys called out from the changing room, peeking around the door a little. Undyne quickly shoved Mettaton away, smiling nervously as he crashed to the ground with weird breaking glass noises- which were obviously for dramatic effect, the ass- and gave a laugh.

“Fuhuhu! Yeup! Just working hard on getting you that bikini bottom! Sorry it’s taking so long.”

“O-oh,” Alphys flushed, shifting her feet behind the door. “Th-that’s okay, Undyne. I-I kind of figured… b-but I could j-just w-wear some… uh… b-boy trunks, o-or something? M-maybe we sh-should go to a different store…”

Mettaton looked like he was about to squeal as he jumped up beside Undyne, causing her to flinch away in surprise at the fast movements. He was jittering all over the place, nodding excitedly in silence. She slowly slumped her shoulders and sighed. “Yeah, okay. Might as well go somewhere that actually has clothing for monsters.”

Alphys quickly closed her door and began changing back into her normal clothes. “O-okay! I-I have a good idea o-on what store t-to go to, i-if you d-don’t mind m-me leading?”

Undyne cracked a smile as Mettaton began to pout in obvious distaste. Whatever she had in store obviously would not match up with what he did. “Sure, I don’t mind at all.”

“G-great! G-give me two seconds, th-then we can go!”

 

* * *

 

It was.

The best.

Decision.

Ever.

Undyne’s jaw was dropped as she watched Alphys shyly turn around in her Tokyo Mew Mew based bikini- attachable kitty ears included- and felt her good pupil practically form into a SOUL at the sight.

Better than anything she could have dreamed of.

“D-do you l-like it?”

“Honey, you’re drooling. Alphys dear, I think that’s a good enough answer.”

“O-oh, g-god…” Alphys hid behind her claws, turning red again. It was too cute. Undyne couldn’t hold back as she pulled Alphys into a hug and looked over at Mettaton.

“Buy it. Right now. Please.”

“I’m already on it dear.” His smile became mischievous. “However, I shall only do it on one condition…”

She didn’t like the look on his face.

 

* * *

 

She knew she didn’t like the look on his face.

Alphys practically dragged Undyne around the water park in her own excitement, beaming at her partner in happiness and pride as they both walked around in similar bikinis.

Undyne felt more than slightly weird in a frilly, sparkling tutu bikini, but every time she saw Alphys light up whenever they looked at each other…

It was worth it.


	3. Broken Hearts Mend Faster Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Blind date  
> Pairing: TorGore
> 
> _(Before: I love this.)_
> 
> _(After: Fuck I fucked up. Sorry. It’s sad now. I TOTALLY INTENDED THIS TO BE CUTE AND DORKY BUT APPARENTLY MY BRAIN IS LIKE- NO BRO. WE NEED THESE TWO NERDS TO BE SAD. GRIEVING COMES BEFORE THE CUTE. AND THEN IT GOT REALLY LONG AND FUCK.)_
> 
> _(Sorry.)_

Toriel was a very regal, graceful, and calm person when it came to important matters. Whether those matters were breaking apart a spat between Sans and Flowey, or political matters with humans, or even talking to Asgore nowadays- she had control over herself, and the room.

Now, however…

_“Mom, stop tugging on your ears! You’re going to ruin your curls and the flower!”_ Frisk signed furiously, their cheeks puffed out in a pout as they reached up to adjust the buttercup accessory on her head for a third time. Toriel let out a giggle, patting her child’s head.

“I apologize, my child. I am… simply so nervous.” She adjusted the gold bangles on her right wrist, her fangs delicately chewing into her bottom lip. “I’m unsure about how this night will go. What if something happens here, and my date does not understand I need to leave? Or what if we… do not get along?”

Frisk sighed, shaking their head. It was obvious to them how nervous their goat mother was, but they found she was being ridiculous.

_“Mom, it’ll be fine! You’ll get along great, and you’ll invite them inside the house, have some tea, and kiss after the date!”_ They wiggled their eyebrows up at her with a smug grin; one that sent her in a giggle fit filled with snorts.

“O-oh, Frisk, I simply _must_ tell Alphys to stop letting you watch those cartoons,” Toriel shook her head in amusement, carefully kneeling down in her dark blue strap dress (that had lovely white patterns of tiny stars all over to make it look as if she were wearing the night sky), and laid a kiss on the tween’s forehead.

“Now, you behave for your friends, all right?” Frisk gave a firm nod before kissing their mother on the forehead, patting her cheeks with a soft smile. Toriel’s eyes weld up with a few tears, feeling her SOUL clench tightly with the amount of love for her adopted child. She squeezed their hands before standing up tall; looking every bit the part of a former Queen.

“As for the rest of you, you know how to take care of things here, yes?” Sans gave Toriel a thumbs up, Flowey grunted on the counter top, while Papyrus shot up from his seat, giving two thumbs up.

“YES LADY AS- ER, LADY TORIEL!” Papyrus grinned cheerfully, clapping his hands together. “WE SHALL EAT DINNER TOGETHER, WATCH A MOVIE WITH POPCORN, AND BRUSH OUR TEETH BEFORE HEADING OFF AT TEN O'CLOCK!”

Toriel smiled softly at Papyrus, giving him a nod. “That sounds wonderful. Please do enjoy yourselves, all right?”

Sans waved his hand nonchalantly, closing his eyesockets. “No sweat, Tori. _Goat_ worry about us; have some fun on your own.” He cracked open his right eye as his grin grew wider. “No need to move at a _snail’s pace_.”

Flowey groaned in the background as Toriel snorted into her paw, her other paw clutching the beautiful golden snail pendant around her neck. “Oh Sans, you certainly _snailed_ it!”

Papyrus threw his hands in the air, googly eyes popping out of his sockets in rage. “I WILL BE COOKING DINNER IN THE KITCHEN! WHERE! THERE!! AREN’T ANY MORE PUNS!!!”

Frisk grinned as they tugged on his short shorts to stop him, waiting until he looked down at them to sign,  _“No need to escargot, Papyrus!”_

The house was then filled roaring laughter and screams.

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel sighed beside herself for the umpteenth time, running her paws through her fur again to ease her nerves. It had been quite a long time since she had dated anyone. Why was she going through with this again? She was perfectly happy with her child and their friends. She hadn’t needed anyone for a long time, and was content with what she had.

But, oh, Toriel thought to herself as she peered around the restaurant, look at the happy couples. Smiling. Laughing. Enjoying one another’s company.

Somewhere inside of her, she missed that dearly. She missed that deep connection that she and-… She and Asgore had once shared. Toriel frowned to herself in thought, eyes downcast to the empty table (save for a small arrangement of buttercup flowers).

Yes, she was bitter- with every right to be! What he had done was not necessary. But… she had come to terms with herself as well. She realized that perhaps she should have tried harder to retain her people’s hopes. Perhaps she should have stopped the call of war. Tried a new solution. A better solution, instead of… running away.

She was in the wrong, just as much as he was. Letting her children go, despite the dangers. Not even accompanying one of them; simply unable to look at them any longer when they decided to leave. It was wrong, and she knew.

So she had given him a chance- albeit a small one. They talked over afternoon tea on Wednesdays as she worked on school work for her children, and he on his own paper work for the counsel. They chatted, and while it was still stilted on her end, Toriel felt that she was trying.

She _was_ trying.

It was just so hard not to look in his face and think of her first born, or her first adopted human child.

It was hard not to think of her other adopted human children.

It was _hard._

But with encouragement from Frisk (and surprisingly, Alphys), she gave him a chance to regain a friendship. It was going over well. She no longer felt a burning anger or resentment when seeing him, just…

Just…

Oh stars. What was he doing here? Toriel had looked up from her plate at the movement of someone in front of her table to see Asgore well dressed in a fitted suit, looking as surprised and as nervous as she felt.

“Toriel?” He tilted his head, a firm blush coating his cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

She rose her chin just so, ignoring the flush she felt rise on her own cheeks. He looked just as good as he did centuries ago. “I am awaiting my ‘blind date’. Alphys had told me about it sometime ago, and I was forced into it by Frisk.” She chuckled at the memory. Frisk was a very pushy child when they wanted to be.

Asgore rumbled with her, before looking around the room nervously; sweat dripping down his face. “I-I don’t suppose… you are waiting for a fellow with a buttercup…?” He lifted up his clawed paw that delicately pinched the stem of a beautifully grown buttercup.

Toriel’s eyes widened, the flush on her cheeks growing brighter. “O-oh dear. Yes, I am…” Toriel pursed her muzzle in thought, narrowing her eyes. “I am starting to think that this has been a ploy the entire time by my child and their friends.”

Asgore nodded, looking disheartened as he lowered the flower. “Ah, yes. I should have assumed so when Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton came over to help me prepare.” He cleared his throat into his paw, shifting on his feet. “Shall we… end this here, then?”

“What?” Toriel blinked in surprise, staring up at her ex-husband. “End this here?”

He rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly- it was so like him, it made her SOUL clench as the image of him shifted between now and when they were both younger- looking away. “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. This was obviously set up by our friends, so there is truly no need to go through with it.”

Toriel was about to respond when her ears perked up slightly at the sound of a vague hissing noise of distaste to her far left near the entrance; only to peer over and see nothing there. How strange.

Turning back to her companion, she opened her mouth to respond, only to pause when he handed her a bouquet of various golden flowers; clipped and cleaned to perfection.

“I… might as well give these to you now,” He dipped his head respectfully, flush still adoring his cheeks. “They were for my date after all.”

Toriel’s SOUL swelled with adoration, gently taking the beautiful arrangement from his paw, and gave a sniff to the flowers. “Thank you, Asgore. This is very nice of you.”

He smiled, and, though it was painfully obvious that he wanted to stay, he stood tall once more. “You are most welcome. I… I shall take my leave now.”

“Asgore,” She called out softly, peering up from her lashes. “You… you may stay. Come. We shall… just have our Wednesday tea as Friday dinner.”

With how quickly his respectful distance changed to teary eyed thankfulness, it was a wonder how he didn’t just start running over and bear hugging her like he used to in their youth.

“Th-thank you, Toriel. That is very kind of you to offer.” She chuckled to herself as his whole body shook while walking over to his seat- a whole foot away from where he had been standing- and gently sat in the snug chair.

A waiter soon came by and asked for their orders; giving them bread sticks and water while waiting for their meal. It was silent between them. Mildly awkward silence was always something Toriel couldn’t stand, so she made to reach for a bread stick when Asgore reached for the same piece.

“O-oh! S-sorry,” He flinched his arm back, sweat dotting his forehead in nervousness. Toriel sighed inwardly, reaching for the piece before leaning over and placing it on his small plate.

“You are fine, Asgore. There is no need to be nervous.” Hypocrite as she may be, she had always been better at hiding what she felt. Not as well as Sans, mind you, but she felt she did rather well.

Asgore pawed at the bread, clearly still nervous and unable to talk properly. “Yes, of course. Simply a dinner between two-… two acquaintances.”

Toriel fought very hard against the stabbing feeling in her SOUL, the memory of her very angrily telling him that they were and would always be nothing more than acquaintances ringing in her head. Her own words used against her, now of all times? Truly a most fitting punishment for her.

“C-Come now, Asgore. We are…” She sighed, plucking at her own bread. “Asgore, do you think we could truly get along again? After everything we have both done?”

He blinked at her, former solemn mood fading into confusion. “’We have both done’? What is it you have done?”

Her mouth curled disdainfully at her own self hate, letting out another sigh. “I… I let those children go on their own, Asgore. I let them out of the Ruins, despite knowing the consequences.” She sniffled at the thought, covering her muzzle to quell her rising emotions.

“I handed them to you, and only resented you for what you were put into the position to do. Never once did I think myself of being just as harmful to my children. I see now that I had been far too wrong. I…”

“Toriel,” Asgore rumbled quietly, reaching over with only minor hesitation to hold her paw. She held on to his tightly, needing nothing else but an anchor at the moment. “Please, look at me. I do not blame you. You and I were both placed into terrible situations. Certainly, we could have done differently.

“But we were grieving. We were shattered by our grief, with no one else to understand. We tried, Toriel. We tried to fix it in our own ways. But people make mistakes. And we are all safe now, are we not?” He thumbed her paw slowly, understanding and regret clear on his features.

“What those children did for us in the end, as told by Frisk, they will always be revered by monster kind. They saved us Toriel. And, I have my own fair share of regrets,” He squeezed her paw, sadness crashing over him like a wave. “I certainly do. But we are all safe now. And now we can heal. Together.”

Toriel wanted nothing more than to be swept up into his arms and be held as she cried, but she held in both urges and merely clenched her eyes shut and squeezed his paw in return. Her mourning had been isolated for centuries. As had Asgore’s. But perhaps… it would be easier together.

“Yes,” She swallowed, voice cracking a little as she smiled. “Together.”


	4. Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey.  
> Pairing: Gaster!Sans x Reader
> 
> _(I hate you.) (I’m going to take liberties on theme and setting because I can.)_
> 
> _(Note: This Don!G has no affiliation with Nyu’s (and Junky’s?) Don!G. This is a different one, and there is no Kitten, only Reader.)_

G’ sighed before he puffed his cigar and leaned back in his rather comfortable and expensive chair; a glass of illegal scotch in his other hand. The ice clinked playfully in its container, bringing a softness to G’s eye sockets as it reminded him of something similar.

The chair had been a gift from the previous Mafia head after he had been made the new Don. He appreciated his old Head’s taste. It was soft and velvety, and always allowed him to rest his weary bones whenever.

Smoke filled his rib cage and exited his nasal cavity as he let out a long breath of air. The old Head was a good man. It was a shame he stepped down, but he was honored that he was chosen to lead his Family. He only had one condition to his “promotion”…

“G’, are you in there? You’re going to be late for your next meeting!” Your voice chimed out from the other side of his office door; a dainty but firm knock accompanying it.

Yes, his request was to allow you to become his assistant. You were an old friend, practically an adopted child, to the previous Head. When questioned why, G’ really only had one simple answer.

“G’, by my father, I will come in there and-!”

The door opened swiftly, revealing G’s head as he leaned down to your face, a smirk on his features. “You’ll what, exactly?”

You jerked back in surprise, glaring as heat gathered in your cheeks. Your mouth didn’t seem to know what to do with itself; curling down, yet smiling. He quite liked that quirk of yours. It was as if you wouldn’t allow yourself to smile, but couldn’t hold the urge.

“Beat some sense into ya’!” You rapped your knuckles on his sternum, huffing jokingly. It had taken time, but he had began to understand your odd, very dry sarcasm. Your eyes always seemed to shine playfully when you were sarcastic. “Somebody’s gotta do it, might as well be me.”

“Oh really?” He drawled, if for a moment in casual manner. No one else was allowed to see him like this. No one but you were close enough to have him so eased out of his Don shell. “For someone who doesn’t like to be rude, impolite, hurt anyone’s feelings, and can’t seem to remember they’re allowed into my office at all times, you’re very bold in that statement.”

You huffed again, placing your fist on your hip bone. “Yeah, whatever big guy. Don’t go whining at me when you have other Don’s cracking the whip at your wise guy routine.” You gave an eye roll with a smile, another significant signal that you were joking.

G’ hummed, turning and waving you to follow him back into his office. You followed without hesitation, sensing to close the door behind you. G’ sat back down in his chair with a silent sigh; playing with his clinking ice in thought.

You moved in front of him, sitting on the lip of his desk without another thought. He smiled at that. You used to be such a shy soul; afraid of getting on anyone’s bad side, afraid to make any mistake. Now you were bold enough to sit on his desk and crack wise at him.

“I appreciate a guy staring at my ass as much as the next person,” You drawled, a bland ‘Why are you like this’ stare on your features as he looked back up to your face, “But we really should be gettin’ to that meeting, Boss.”

He allowed himself a grin, leaning his head in his hand as he swirled his drink slowly in the other. “I’m not sure I want to leave this beautiful view in front of me for a group of fools who don’t know how to run their Gangs.”

You snorted, eyes rolling again as you turned away; more than likely hiding your blush. “And you call _me_  bold. What’s with you today? Normally not so forward in your advancements. Penny for ya’ thoughts, Boss?”

You were correct in your assessment. He had been casually chatting you up when he could; taking advantage of whatever alone time you did have together- and, like now, time you truly did not really have- commenting on your appearance more than once, and staring.

He just really couldn’t help it. It was why he chose you, after all. His one simple answer for having you as his Consigliere; the highest level a Don could give a Family member.

He stood after draining his drink, gently placing it on his desk, and leaned over; pressing his teeth against your forehead.

After a few precious moments, he pulled himself away and sighed. “Let’s get to work, shall we?” His voice was low; words coming out slow as if covered to hell in honey. Your form was stiff, staring at him with a load of emotions as your precious face bloomed red; jaw dropped.

G’ huffed a laugh, lifting a single finger to close your mouth, before heading out the door.

“H-hey, what’s the big idea?!”

His answer was simple.


End file.
